


Dirty Girls

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Orgasm, Pegging, Sex Magic, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of a continuation of Dirty Boys - just some months later...<br/>Sarah has gotten better at magic, learning how to make a duplicate of herself! What better way to surprise her King than in the bedroom..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a private prompt, but I think a few people wanted this sort of thing anyway after reading Dirty Boys, so I hope everyone else likes this too!! ^^

The room was dark. Too dark to see the reaction her strip tease was having on the goblin, but Sarah carried on regardless. His heavy, uneven breathing was proof enough that her efforts were not in vain.

Sarah slowly began to roll her jeans down. She made a show of it, arching her back, and wiggling her hips from side to side. Jareth let out a feeble moan when the clothing finally slid past the ample swell of her backside. Sarah felt a hand cup it, and grinned. She was wearing a plain pair of peachy knickers, and that detail had not gone unnoticed.

Sarah continued to shake her hips. The crop top she wore clung to her waist, and Jareth's hands were soon sliding there, squeezing and grabbing her thick curves.

Sarah then pulled away, though she did so reluctantly. Once she was in his arms, it was tempting not to fight it - but if her surprise was to work, she had to keep Jareth's mind eager, and more importantly, distracted...

Sarah wagged a finger from side to side with a smirk. She then slowly pulled the crop top over her head, aiming a smouldering look over her shoulder. She must've been close given the breathy moan that resounded.

With her plan nearly in full swing, Sarah licked her lips, playfully unclasping her bra. She let one strap slip down, and fluttered her eyelashes. The second followed, and Sarah was soon tossing the skimpy article of clothing over her shoulder. She took more time with her undergarments, her thumbs hooking under the waistband. Sarah feigned a thoughtful look before taking them out again. Jareth's needy groans were music to her ears, and, after some teasing, she finally inched that last layer of clothing down before letting it puddle at the floor.

Sarah ran her hands over her now nude form, making sure to keep Jareth's attention on her. She bit her lip, a barely suppressed moan escaping as both hands found her breasts. Sarah played with her nipples, teasing them erect. Though it was only meant for show, the idea of Jareth watching her in the dark, possibly stroking his cock as he watched... Sarah's clit was already throbbing, her hips wiggling uselessly at the air, desperate for contact.

She then let a hand trail between her legs, two fingers parting her folds. When she spoke, her voice was low and husky.

"Do you want it..?" Jareth was about to speak when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Sarah heard him gasp, and chuckled.

"My King..." A second voice, identical to the first, tickled his ear from behind. "Don't worry. We're going to take good care of you..."

Jareth then moaned, relaxing against the other woman. Two Sarah's... Two! Sarah's! "Precious..." He purred as a pair of arms pulled him to lie on the bed. Jareth then hummed when the second Sarah began kissing him; he let an arm drape around her, his mouth opening to deepen the kiss.

Sarah closed the distance between herself and the two of them, crawling onto the bed.

Jareth made a high, breathy sound of surprise when a dainty hand found itself between his legs. Sarah stroked firmly at the hardness she could feel. She made it a point to tease, before finally abandoning him. The anguished whine he made at that had her mouth grinning almost painfully.

"I know you can see this..." She whispered, getting up to walk around the bed. The other Sarah pinched Jareth's nipples through his blouse. "But I want to _see_ you see it..." There was a spark, and then a flicker as the room slowly came into view. Sarah lit a few more candles - enough to make the room warm and sensual, but not too bright as to detract from the mood.

Jareth's blouse had been opened between Sarah leaving the bed, and lighting the candles; his pale skin practically glowed in the dim light. "Sarah..." The woman on the bed continued to run her hands over him, rubbing and twisting his nipples every so often.

"Yes..?" They both smirked, and Sarah joined the pair once more. Jareth looked positively overwhelmed. "Aw, Is this for us..?" Jareth nodded, one of Sarah's fingers tracing the side of his face, bringing to attention the makeup around his eyes. He always wore more in the bedroom; his goal to appear as beautiful as he could for his Queen - and it never failed to drive Sarah wild. "I take it you like the surprise..?" She plucked at the waistband of his tights, her smile a wicked promise of things to come.

The goblin nodded, one hand wrapping around to pull her close. "I love it..." He hummed, kissing her throat. Jareth then whined when the other Sarah, feeling a little neglected, grabbed one of his thighs, trying to pull him close. He turned then to her, and pressed an apologetic kiss to her lips. Sarah watched as the other version of herself melted under his attentions.

It was hard not to feel jealous when she saw her King doting on someone else - but that someone was Sarah after all. _Still..._

Jareth cried out when all of a sudden his cock was out in the open, barely feeling the air before it was hilt-deep in Sarah's mouth. His hips rocked lazily, one hand on her head, and the other squeezing the second Sarah's arse. She sucked and bit the pale flesh of Jareth's neck while her counterpart carried on below.

"God; Sarah..." The fae lifted his hips, allowing her to pull down his tights. Her hands were then on his hips, using them as an anchor, her head bobbing up and down. Sarah never broke eye contact, taking him all the way in, and then pulling back to the tip. She gave him a look as she sucked at it, her tongue flicking and teasing every curve. Jareth's hand was soon on the back of her head again, urging Sarah on.

"My King..." The woman by his side was practically shaking, her desire clear. She ran her hands over his chest, sighing happily when he took her into his arms. "Tell me what you want... I want to please you." Jareth kissed her hard, and the Sarah between his legs hummed at the hard twitch she felt in her mouth.

When they finally parted, Jareth's voice was hoarse. "My Queen..." He pampered her with a few more kisses. "Your King is hungry..." His hand slid down her rear until it landed between her legs. A pair of fingers ran over her slick folds, and Jareth's cock gave another twitch. "Take a seat on your throne..?"

Sarah didn't need telling twice. She was about to sit, when Jareth stopped her. His hand caressed the face of the woman already sucking him, gently getting her attention.

"Precious... I have another job for you..." He guided the Sarah on top of him to straddle before sucking him instead, his hands grasping, and pawing at her arse. "You King needs to be filled. Can you do that for me, my love?" Sarah grinned impishly, nodding.

Jareth's face was soon buried, his tongue lapping hungrily at the cunt in his face. He chuckled squeezing her arse before one hand delivered a spank. The mouth around his cock gasped before sucking faster.

The fae moaned when a slick set of fingers appeared between his legs, rubbing and playing with his hole. He bucked desperately, sweat already beading on his brow. Sarah slid a finger in after a moments teasing; and after some minutes (and even more lube), she had three nestled deeply, curling and thrusting.

"Is his liege enjoying himself..?" Sarah teased, sliding a fourth finger in. His response was a loud, muffled groan, both hands clawing and gripping the thighs that sandwiched his face.

The woman on top of him shook her hips, riding his tongue. She hummed around his cock, taking it down to the base, and gave Sarah a wink.

"We'll take that as a yes..." Sarah chuckled, pushing down to the knuckle with ease. "But does the King want something **bigger..?** "

There was an excited moan, and a wet smack of lips as Jareth pulled away. "Y-Yes..!" The woman on top gave his cock one last suck before rolling off. She laid on the bed, then, watching Jareth get to his knees. When he was close enough to reach, her hand was around his erection.

"I won't be long..." Sarah left the bed, watching the pair of them. "Feel free to have some _fun_ with her while you wait..." She then walked to the wardrobe, a smirk pulling at her lips when she heard her own voice squeal and moan.

Sarah took her time in finding her harness and strap-on. She picked Jareth's favourite dildo - thick, but not obscenely so; enough for him to feel a stretch, but not so thick that she'd have to spend an extra hour prepping him. It was curved, with a bulbous head, and coloured a pale violet.

When Sarah returned, she'd already lubed up the thing, her glistening fingers stroking from base to tip.

Jareth was balls deep in her counterpart, his hands holding her down as he ploughed her into the mattress. The other Sarah was crying out pleasurably with every thrust, clearly not far off at all.

Sarah decided to wait; out of curiosity more than anything. She'd never seen herself come before - never seen what Jareth saw when she did.

Her face became uncharacteristically pink as she continued to watch. Jareth's body exerting every effort in pleasuring her, moving and responding - knowing exactly how she liked it. They'd been together years now, and the Goblin King was very well versed in pleasuring his Queen.

Sarah watched herself come undone. She watched her back arch, and her hands grasp fruitlessly at the sheets. She watched her toes curl, and she watched still as her mouth popped into an 'O', eyes unfocused and pupils blown wide.

Sarah bit her lip as the other version of herself whined and panted, coming down from her high. Jareth's strokes had slowed, his own pleasure never on the agenda; happy to wait. Happy to make his Precious see the stars.

But today was supposed to be for him.

"Is my King ready..?" Sarah was behind him, already kneeling. The dildo parted his cheeks, rubbing a wet line between them. She pressed against his entrance, and that earned her a gasp.

"Y-Yes..." He stammered, backing into her. "Yes, please..." Jareth pushed against the toy, looking over his shoulder. "Do you want me to beg..?" His usually pale face was blushing, lip between his teeth.

"There's nothing I'd love more..." Sarah began to push, her arms wrapping around Jareth's lithe frame. "But you need a good fuck." The fae whined at that. "And I'm not going to keep you waiting." And with that, the thick head of the dildo breached him, the rest sliding home with ease.

"Thank you... Thank you..." He whimpered. "Remind me to buy you a country after this..." Jareth keened, the woman beneath him crouching down to suck his cock now she had recovered.

"You say that every time... We'll run out of countries at this rate." Sarah chuckled, pumping rhythmically into him.

Jareth seemed to mumble what sounded like "I'll make more..." but Sarah was concentrating on the task at hand, too consumed in the moment to make sense of him.

Sarah's hand was on his throat, holding him flush against her. Her lips traced the curve of his ear, and she nipped at the lobe before giving it a suck. That earned more than just a mumble. "Does it feel good?" Sarah hummed, her hips rocking to fill him with soft, slow strokes. Jareth nodded, gasping.

A hard, fast fuck was always delightful, but this? Having his cock sucked by Sarah while she also impaled him from behind? Pure bliss.

The head of the toy was nestled deep, filling him up in all the right ways. Every soft thrust tapped at his prostate, edging him closer and closer. The mouth between his legs only adding to that lethal combination.

"S-So good..." Jareth whimpered. His hands came up to grasp Sarah's arm, needing something to hold onto. "Please... God, Sarah, I'm so close..!"

"Say your right words..." She chuckled, her other arm snaking around his waist, holding him close.

"I have..." Jareth gasped as Sarah filled him in faster strokes. "I-I..." He whimpered, the pleasure building, and the mouth around his cock sucking harder. "Have no... Power..." Jareth couldn't finish his thought, his cock deciding to finish before him.

The fae cried out, his hips jerking unbidden as every last drop of ecstasy was shot out of him, and promptly swallowed.

Jareth sagged, utterly spent. The woman in front of him gave his cock one last languid suck before getting to her knees. The Sarah behind took Jareth by the hips, gently removing the toy, holding onto her exhausted King lest he flop into a crumpled heap.

His hair was a birds nest, and his makeup smudged. He let both women guide him to lie on the bed, and the covers were soon around him. Jareth couldn't do much else but lay there as they pampered and kissed him, satin-smooth hands running over his sweaty body; appreciating all his sharp angles. Thick sumptuous curves nestled beside boney limbs. Plump peachy skin against palest white.

"Our handsome King..." One whispered in his ear.

The other nuzzled the side of his face, her fingers tracing patterns along his ribs. "Gorgeous beyond compare..." She kissed his jaw.

And in that moment, Jareth had never felt more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you can!
> 
> Requests for prompts are still closed, but I'm working on the outstanding stuff now!


End file.
